Cartoon mashup: He who must not be flushed
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When Professor Poopypants creates a giant rampaging machine called the Turbo toilet 2000, the heroes must destroy this flushing welcome. Will the heroes defeat this metaling toilet, or will they end up getting flushed? This story will involve characters from Captain underpants, TMNT 2012, inside out, Spongebob Squarepants, Incredibles, We bare bears, Toy story, and Wreck it Ralph.
1. Rebirth of the Turbo toilet 2000

Chapter 1: The rebirth of the Turbo toilet 2000.

One day outside a Laboratory in Megatron's fortress, Fishface, Rahzar, Tiger Claw, and plankton were waiting for professor poopypants to finish whatever he was doing.

Rahzar: "Aww, what's taking that stupid professor so long?"

Tiger claw: "Patience Bradford, you can't rush a professors work."

Plankton: "Oh whatever! My old computer wife Karen interrupted me all the time, but I was always able to finish _my_ inventions."

Just then, professor poopypants stepped out of the slide opening doors of the laboratory.

Professor Poopypants: "Alright, you may step in now my fellow subjects."

Fishface: "Okay,(gets into his face) but this better not be some sick failure, or I will bite your head off!"

As they stepped inside, they saw a giant robot standing offline against the wall. It had giant metal arms and legs, it had spikes on it's round shoulders and it's eyes were closed like it was asleep. And most of all, it mostly looked like…..a giant toilet.

Professor poopypants: "I present to you…..Za turbo toilet 2000!"

Fishface, Rahzar, Tiger claw, and plankton stared at the metal giant in absolute silence….Then fishface, Rahzar, and plankton burst into laughter.

Fishface, Rahzar, and plankton: "BWA-HA-HA-HA!"

Rahzar:(Wipes away a tear) "He-he, You made a giant robot….out of a toilet!?"

Plankton: "Even _I've_ never invented anything _that_ crazy."

Professor poopypants and Tiger claw looked towards the 3 laughing goons with unamusement. Then professor poopypants decided to teach them a lesson.

Professor poopypants: "You wanna laugh, aye?"

Then he pulled out a little clicker and pressed a little purple button on it bringing the robot to life.

The eyes of the turbo toilet 2000 burst open with blood red veins. Fishface, Rahzar, and plankton surprisingly gasped while seeing this. Then the turbo toilet 2000 raised its giant metal foot, and pulled a hard kick at fishface sending him shooting like a baseball out of the lab.

Fishface:(calls from outside) "I'm okay!"

Professor poopypants, Rahzar, Tiger claw, and plankton looked back up at the turbo toilet 2000 with amazement. Even tiger claw seemed impressed by its actions.

Tiger claw: "Very impressive Professor P., we shall let you test this machine however you want."

Professor poopypants: "Indeed, and I shall use it to destroy those puny heroes ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

 **To be continued.**


	2. Daily reports

Chapter 2: Daily reports.

That afternoon at hero headquarters, a large bunch of the heroes were cleaning up from a huge battle the day before.

Mr. Incredible and Ralph were putting up a new section of the outside wall. Once they had it up, they gave each other a fist bump and slightly broke their knuckles in the process.

Ralph: "Well, that's the last wall panel."

Meanwhile, elastigirl, Donnie, and Jessie were repainting another section of the wall that got badly scratched.

Elastigirl: "Nice work their cowgirl."

Jessie: "Yee haw!"

Elastigirl and Jessie laughed off their moment while Donnie admired their work.

Donnie: "Nice measurements on the paint details ladies."

Jessie: "Thanks, but shouldn't the youngsters be back from infinity school by now?"

Elastigirl: "Don't worry Jessie. It's about 4:00, they should be here any minute."

As if right on cue, violet, dash, Joy, disgust, Riley, and Vanellepe came walking up to headquarters each with a backpack.

Mr. Incredible: "Hey kids, how was school today?"

Dash: "Awesome dad, our new friends kinda helped us with the entertainment."

Ralph: "New friends?"

Then they spotted 2 walking up about 2 yards behind them.

This is George beard and Harold Hutchins. George is the kid on the left with the tie and flat top, Harold is the kid on the right with the striped T-shirt and the bad haircut. **(Remember that now)**

Elastigirl: "Now who are these cute gentlemen?"

Violet: "Mom, guys, these are our new friends George beard and Harold Hutchins."

Riley: "Yeah, these guys are a natural!"

Donnie: "I see, so what's this new infinity school like?"

Disgust: "Ugh, just a little too much on the boring side."

Most of the kids just rolled their eyes at disgust and groaned.

Violet: "Ya know, she's actually got a little bit of a point."

Vanellepe: "The only free time we have is during recess, and guess who our vice principal is?"

Elastigirl and Ralph looked at each other in confusion.

Ralph:(shrugs) "Mr. Krupp?"

George: "Bingo. But Harold and I have been helping your kids make their lives in this new school amazing."

Jessie: "How exactly?"

Harold: "Well…

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

We see one of the infinity school staff members, Mrs. ribble, walking down the hallway towards the bathroom. But when she opens the bathroom door, she sees Mr. Krupp doing his business and faints. The impact of the fall causes the girls bathroom sign to fall off revealing a boys bathroom sign.

Then we see George, Harold, dash, and Joy peeking around a nearby corner snickering at the scene.

 **(Flashback 2)**

Mr. Krupp is just walking out the front door of the building, then about 100 water balloons shoot down from the roof raining onto Mr. Krupp.

Then we see George, Harold, violet, dash, Joy, disgust, Riley, Spongebob, Patrick, and Vanellepe on the roof each holding a water balloon laughing their butts off.

 **(Flashback 3)**

We see George, Harold, and dash walking towards the building in the morning, but they stop right in front of the big school sign that says " **Sewage plant field trips are today."**

George:(whispers) "Hey dash, check this out."

Suddenly the 3 boys started changing the letters around, then they left to go inside the building.

When Violet and disgust came by, they saw that the sign now said " **Come see our hairy armpits."**

Violet just burst into laughter while disgust nearly barfed at the quote.

 **(End of flashbacks)**

* * *

The group of kids tried their best to hold in their laughter.

Ralph: "You kids sure know how to have a good time."

Dash: "Yeah, with these guys around, nothing will stop us from having fun."

Harold: "But we also have to keep a look out for Mr. Krupp, he could be trouble sometimes."

Mr. Incredible: "Come on kids, we could use your help on these repairs."

Dash: "Aww, do we have to?(pulls a fishing rod out of his backpack) I was planning on going fishing after school."

Violet: "We'll go fishing tomorrow, come on disgust."

Disgust: "Ugh, whatever."

So the younger heroes helped the others with the base repairs. But what they didn't know was that professor poopypants and tiger claw were watching them from the edge of a nearby cliff.

Professor poopypants: "Excellent, the time has nearly arrived to attack. We strike on 10:00 AM tomorrow morning."

Tiger claw: "Are you certain you know what you're doing Professor?"

Professor poopypants: "Of course I am fellow tiger claw, just wait and see."

Professor poopypants just turned back towards hero headquarters and just chuckled all evil like.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
